Wanted Level in GTA Chinatown Wars
The wanted level in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is substantially different from previous iterations. Rather than the proximity-based system used in Grand Theft Auto IV, it returns to a version more similar to that of the 3D Universe. The most notable difference to this is how stars are lost. Though over time they do lower themselves, and can still be lost at a Pay 'n' Spray out of police view. Stars can also be removed by disabling police cars. Each wanted level has a corresponding number of cars to take out (ie, the first level has one car, the second has two, etc). The cars can be taken out by ramming at high speed or by forcing them to crash. Using weapons to disable a pursuing police vehicle is considered as retaliation, and the disabled vehicle does not count towards reducing the current wanted level. There is a slight delay period after this before the rating will lower, and the player is on "probationary" stars for a period, as in 3D Universe games, before being clear. Wanted Levels One star A one star wanted level is obtained when the player does a "minor crime". Any LCPD police patrols will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight. Officers on foot use the nightstick against the player. Police cars follow the player at relatively low speeds. A one star wanted level can be removed by staying out of trouble and police sight for a short while, using the Pay 'n Spray, disabling one police vehicle or switching between vehicles if no police officers are nearby. A one-star Wanted level is attained by committing the following crimes: * Attacking and/or killing civilians (explosives may lead to higher levels) * Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) * Attacking or crashing into a police vehicle * Discharging a weapon in a public place * Carjacking or stealing a parked vehicle * Driving a vehicle with the alarm going off * Breaking through a tollbooth in a civilian vehicle without paying Two stars At two stars, officers shoot to kill more often. Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off-road. Additionally, if the player is swimming then they will be chased by the Coast Guard Launch. Two Wanted stars are attained by: *Killing or wounding a police officer *When drug dealing, there is a random chance of a drug bust happening, which leads to two-stars. *Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians and destroying vehicles) *Continuing to break through a tollbooth in a civilian vehicle without paying *Upon completing the Dock'u'mental mission. Three stars At three stars, a police helicopter chases the player. Roadblocks are also set up using Police Cruisers, and the NOOSE joins the LCPD. The NOOSE uses the heavy Enforcers which are harder to take out by disabling them. The NOOSE teams also use the Micro Uzi to engage the player. Three Wanted stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Continuing to break through a tollbooth in a civilian vehicle without paying Four stars At four stars, more Enforcers and Police cars are dispatched. The FIB also gives chase using the FIB Rancher. The FIB Ranchers are slightly easier to take out than the NOOSE Enforcers, but are much faster to compensate. FIB teams come only one a vehicle and use the Micro Uzi to engage the player. Four Wanted stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Continuing to break through a tollbooth in a civilian vehicle without paying Five stars At five stars, a greater number of FIB Ranchers, Enforcers and Police Cruisers pursue the player and become more aggressive on foot and on the road. Five Wanted stars are attained by *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Continuing to break through a tollbooth in a civilian vehicle without paying Six stars At six stars, the army joins the fray. The army engages the player relentlessly without any regard for collateral damage. The army sends Rhino tanks after the player. Unlike the 3D Era soldiers, the army uses the Rhino's turret in full effect. Soldiers on foot are armed with AK47s, and the player must move and/or retaliate quickly to avoid being cut down by gunfire. Six Wanted stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Continuing to break through a tollbooth in a civilian vehicle without paying Trivia * If the player evades a 3-star or higher wanted level while still in sight of a Police Helicopter, the helicopter sometimes won't fly away and can be seen hovering above the player without firing machine guns, but the megaphone lines used when chasing and performing attacks at the player will still be played, as if the player still has had a wanted level. This is possibly a script glitch. pl:Zła sława Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Wanted Level Category:HD Universe